


Strategically Placed

by Kinngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinngirl/pseuds/Kinngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unorthodox Christmas present of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategically Placed

**Author's Note:**

> All of my thanks to roserosa for giving this a quick glance beforehand.

“If you think a strategically placed pieced of mistletoe is going to make me kiss you, Cowboy, you’ve got another thing coming,” Kurt said. His eyes twinkled with amusement, or perhaps it was just the reflection of the lights from the tree, but either way, it was enough of an invitation for Finn to step a little more into the other boy’s personal space. 

“Aw, but it’s tradition Kurt,” Finn shrugged. “It’s a Christmas tradition, and you know how much I like Christmas.” He put his right arm around Kurt’s lean torso; his hand resting just above Kurt’s right hip. 

“I do know how much you like Christmas,” Kurt agreed with a nod. He looked around, dropping his voice to a near whisper. “Almost as much as you like snuggling with me, and kissing me, but only when no one else is around, so no one can find out.”

“It’s not exactly like that,” Finn complained. “You know it’s not that simple for me.”

“No, I don’t,” Kurt argued, shrugging away from Finn. “Either you want to be with me or you don’t. I honestly don’t think I know what you want.”

Finn pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and flicked on his camera. He reached out with an arm, winding it around Kurt’s shoulders and pulling him close. He bent his head, pressing a soft kiss on Kurt’s cheek, just as the flash from his phone’s camera went off. He pulled away from Kurt, his fingers fumbling over the screen as he appeared to type something. 

Kurt stared at Finn disbelievingly, as his hand came up to touch his cheek, still warm and a little moist from Finn’s sloppy kiss. ”Wha-what was that all about?” he demanded.

“Merry Christmas Kurt,” Finn said softly. He thrust his phone out towards Kurt with a smile playing on his lips. 

Kurt took the phone, squinting in the dim light at the screen. It appeared to be Finn’s facebook page. His profile picture had just been changed from one of him in his uniform, to the one he had just snapped of him kissing Kurt’s cheek. It was blurry and a little dark, but not so much that you couldn’t tell who it was, or what they were doing. Finn’s relationship status had just been changed from ‘single’ to ‘it’s complicated.’

Kurt smiled widely as he threw his arms around Finn’s neck and pressed their lips together. ”Merry Christmas Finn,” he whispered into the tiny space between their faces as he pulled back.


End file.
